A Dark Side
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: Robin and the team are going against a girl who has techniques not unlike our fave leader. As the team gets closer to her, Robin starts to change. Will the team figure out whats going on before its too late? R&R! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first teens titans fan fiction. BTW this is min. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>As the night went on, there was a strange feeling to it like something would happen. And something would something huge.<p>

The night started out normal , but all the sudden the alarm went off. Robin, Starfire, BB and Raven all burst into in. Cyborg was already at the computer getting the coordinates all set.

"What's the matter Cyborg?" Asked Robin.

"A break in at the jewelry store on eight street." Said Cyborg as he tapped away on the computer.

"Titans GO!" Robin called out. All the titans raced out of the tower to the T-Car. As soon as they were in they started down the road. Soon they were at the location though nothing looked out of place. An explosion sent all the titans to the ground. As they try to get to their feet, the ground starts to shake. All the titans are shocked to see Terra, right at that moment.

"TERRA!" Shouts Beast Boy.

"Later Titans." Terra say before she disappears into the smoke and rubble. Back at the ttower, BB starts to cry after seeing Terra after she 'died'.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry but theres no way that was, Terra." Said Robin as he walked out.

"But it looked like her!" BB cries.

"I'm sorry but there is no way that she survived." Said Cy as tried to calm his sobbing friend.

"Friend, I am also sorry to say that there is no possible way for our friends Terra to survive." Starfire said In a sad tone. BB just cried harder. Robin was in the evidence room even though here was no evidence at the scene. He couldn't believe that an explosion that big left no physical evidence. Also there was something that the others didn't notice, Terra had an accomplice. But who was she? that was the question that sat on his mind. Who is she and how do we stop her?

"Friend Robin, please come join us for some pizza." said Starfire as she walked in to the evidence room.

"Yeah, I'll come join you in a moment." said Robin as Starfire walked out. They all just sat down to eat as the alarm went off. "Titans GO!" shouted Robin

"Where is it Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"The same place." said Cy with a confused look on his face. "Why would they hit there twice?"

"I don't know." Robin said. It took less time to get there this time. As they raced to the site, prepared to duck or run if need be, but there was no explosion. Soon they were inside but the place was up in flames.

"Titans find out if there are people still in here." said Robin. All the sudden terrified screams sounded out of the back area. As they raced to the back room the heat and flames got more intense.

"Where is it?" someone hollered

"I DON'T KNOW!" the another person screamed

"Flames, turn up the heat." said the first person.

"I don't want to. It hurts me and the person. I seriously don't want to do this anymore." said a new voice

"Too bad. Master said to, now do it." the first voice shouted.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Stop!" Robin called as a scream that sounded different from the first rang through the air. This person sounded to be in total agony.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The miserable titans." said Terra

"Stop Terra. Thats enough damange as it is." said Cyborg

"To bad." said Terra "Come on Flames."

"No, I won't. Plus my names not flames, its Lilly. So why don't you shut up." Shouted Lilly

"Come on! Terra shouted.

"NO!"

"Leave her alone!" BB shouted

"Fine." said Terra as she stalked out but not before she knocked Lilly out. The titans raced over to Lilly. BB stopped by Lilly putting an arm around her. Her eyes shot open and she jumped off of BB.

"Wait!" called Robin as she ran off.

"I'm Sorry." Lilly said

"Wait! Let us help you." said Cyborg, But it was too late. Lilly was gone. As they headed back to Titans tower, robin was deep in thought. He thought there was something familiar about that girl. Like he knew her. Starfire noticed this and was worried.

"Robin? Are you alright friend?" asked Starfire

"Yeah, Yeah I am, Starfire. I'm just thinking." said Robin.

"about what?" asked Raven

"Lilly. She seems familiar." said Robin "Like I might know her."

"How would you know her?" asked BB

"I don't know how I would know her. But it feels like I might. I don't know. She just seems familiar to me." said Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my version of an episode. Basically its a what if. Before Robin became Robin, He was a criminal. A theif. Now when a new foe comes into play, how will robins past be revealed? Will the team accept him back? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, I'm min and welcome back to the teen titans story. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Also there will be some Rob/star and BB/rave action in here. I absolutely love BB/Rae stories. Theyre just so cute together. This was inspired by the episode with Slade. Oh it was called "The Apprentice" It was in two parts, it was so awesome. But did it ever occur to anyone that Robin was really good at stealing the stuff? Even as Red X? I mean if it was his first time being the bad guy, then why was he so good at it? Also there will be some mentions of Speedy, Kid Flash and Batman. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans (Wish I did:,()**

* * *

><p>Soon they were in the tower and everyone was worried about the girl Lilly. Even more they were worried about Robin. He was being unusually quiet. He normally is quiet after a battle but he at least talks about something. Little did they know that Robin was thinking back to when he was with Slade. He knew his friends were wondering how he became good at being bad. They couldn't know what he did they would never forgive him.<p>

_Flash back_

_It was a few days after the death of his parents. 8-year-old Dick Grayson was standing on the roof of an apartment complex waiting for his sister to come out with the food for him and his other sister. _

_"Sis, vă rog grăbește-te. Ele ar putea fi aici în orice clipă." sai d Dick **( Sis, please hurry up. They could be back any minute.)**_

_"Shh, Dick. Sunt aproape terminat aici." said His sister Rachael **(Shh, Dick. I am almost done here.)**_

_"Dick, Sunt aici. Acestea sunt venind pe alee." said Lilly. **(Dick, They're here. They are coming up the driveway.)**_

_"Ce? Ce vrei să spui că sunt acasă?" said Dick gazing at his little sisters cerulean blue eyes like his own. They were full of innocent and hunger. **(What ? What do mean they're home?)**_

_"Dick, Sunt aici. Acestea sunt venind pe alee." Lilly repeated **(See translation above.)**_

_"Rachael, fugi! Sunt aici!" Dick yelled **(Rachael, run! They're here!)**_

_"Dick, RUN ! Lasă-mă aici!" Rachael yelled back **(Dick, Run! Leave me here!)**_

_"Dar ..." said Dick hesitantly (**But...)**_

_"GO!" screamed Rachael as she fell to the floor her auburn hair streaming behind her. **(GO!)**_

_End flashback_

"Robin we are home." said Starfire

"Hmm.. Oh I'll be up in a minute." He said

"Is anyone worried about Robin. He's been quiet since we left the scene. Does anyone know why?" said Cyborg

"I do not know. But he seems distracted. Perhaps we should ask him about it?" said Starfire as she walked toward the door

"I don't know, Starfire." said Beast Boy

"Why not, Friend?" asked Starfire

"Well, When he wants to tell us then he will." said Cyborg

"Tell you what?" asked Robin as he came back in the room.

"Why are you quiet, friend?" asked Starfire

"I'm just thinking Star. I'm fine. But we should probably eat then head to bed" said Robin indicating that the conversation was finished. Soon everyone was asleep except for Robin. He pulled out a picture and just stared at it for hours. The two kids in the picture were smiling at the third. The little boy had raven colored hair, just like robin had. He also had cerulean blue eyes, so blue they looked like he was an angel, like they could see into your soul. The girl on the boys right had auburn hair and Blue eyes. The sam shade as the boys you could tell they were siblings. The girl who looked to be the youngest had pure blond hair. So blond it looked like it was white. The accurate description is corn silk colored. She also had cerulean blue eyes. He tried to sleep but kept hearing her screams as he was pulled cruelly from her grasp. Luckily he had found a family who was willing to take him in, but he had no idea what had happened to her or Rachael.

The next morning Robin was the first one awake. He went up to the roof and us sat there for a while. Soon Raven came up.

"I knew I would find you up here." she said

"How did you know I would be up here?" He asked

"Well you weren't training and you weren't in your room, so I thought you might be up here." she said

"Couldn't sleep, either?" He said as he saw she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Nope. Had nightmares all night." She said

"Sorry," He said with sympathy.

"Why you couldn't sleep?" she said "Its the only reason you would be up at this hour."

"Had too much on my mind. That girl Lilly, reminds me of someone I knew long ago." Said Robin

"Who?" Asked Raven

"My youngest sister." Said Robin " She had long strawberry blond hair, and really pretty blue eyes. Hers were the prettiest out of the rest of us."

"Who else was there?" Asked Beast Boy

"My sister Rachael and me." Said Robin

"Wow you have two sisters!" Bb Said

"Yeah I do. I haven't seen them in a while." Robin said

"Well call them up. Let us meet them." said Cyborg

"Fine but you must call them, Sparrow and Hawkeye." Robin said "Or else they will know that I gave away their Secret ID." They walked inside. Robin went over to the wall screen phone thing and called up Speedy.

"Hey, Robin." said Speedy

"Hey are Hawkeye and Sparrow there?" asked Robin

"Nope." said Speedy "Well Hawkeye is, but we don't know where Sparrow is. She left about a year ago."

"Just send Hawkeye my way. I'll track down Sparrow." Robin said

"OK." Said Speedy, As he signed off you could hear him yell for Hawkeye.

"Who is this Hawkeye you speak of?" asked Star.

"An old friend Star." said Robin with a small smile. "An old friend."

"Hey Robin!" called Kid Flash

"Hey, have _you _seen Sparrow?" asked Robin

"No Sorry." said Kid flash

"Its ok, if you see her let me know." said Robin

"Will do." sai Kid Flash as he signed off.

"This isn't good." said Robin

"Why just because you can't find Sparrow?" said BB

"Sparrow, she can create a lot of damage if she is left unsupervised." Robin said "What that girl we keep going against did that is nothing compared to the amount of Damage she can do."

"So she's dangerous?" asked Raven

"When she gets angry or upset. She is also an empath so an outpouring of emotion will cause her to go over board." said Robin. Thats when the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>So I used google translate, for the translation, so sorry if it is wrong.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup? Well I'm Min and you know the drill.**

**Also I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans. (Wish I did! :P)**

* * *

><p>The team jumped at the sound of the door bell. Robin was at the monitors and his team was shocked to see a wide smile across their leaders face. He tapped in the code to unlock the door. Soon there was a girl in a suit like Robins. It had black, red, and green. The girl raced across the room and threw her arms around Robin.<p>

"Robin! Nu poate crede aici. Cum ai fost? Nu te-am văzut de când Suprem! Au vorbit cu Sparrow? Am într-adevăr dor de tine, frate!" said Rachael **("Robin can not believe this. How have you been? I have not seen since the Supreme! They talked with Sparrow? I really miss you, brother!")**

"Sora, vă rugăm să te calmezi. Nu am vorbit cu Sparrow în peste un an. Am făcut bine. Am într-adevăr dor de tine techno!" said Robin. **(Sister, please calm down. I haven't talked to Sparrow in over a year. I have done well. I really missed you too techno!) **

"Ok. O să te calmezi. Oh, cine sunt ei?" asked Rachael **(Ok. I'll calm down. Oh, who are they?)**

"Acest lucru este Cyborg, Beast băiat, Raven, și Starfire. Ei sunt echipa am format după ce am plecat Batman." said Robin as he pointed to each of them. **(This is Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven, and Starfire. They're the team I formed after I left Batman.) **

"Oh, nu știu limba noastră? se pare că sunt un pic pierdut." said Rachael **(Oh, do they not know our language? it seems that they are a little lost.)**

"Nu, nu știu limba noastră. Deci, vă rugăm să vorbesc engleză în timp ce vă aflați aici." said Robin **(No they don't know our language. So please speak english while you are here.) **

"OK, Robin. Voi vorbi limba engleză." said Rachael **(OK, Robin. I will speak english.) **"Hi I'm Hawkeye."

"Hi. What were you two speaking?" asked Cyborg

"A secret code of sorts." said Robin with a smile. The alarm went off and the others raced for the car. As they reached the place. Hawkeye let out a gasp. She jumped out of the car.

"Sparrow!" Rachael called as she ran after the girl.

"Hawkeye!" called Robin as he raced after her. Soon the others were racing after the three of them. but they got attacked by the H.I.V.E. five attacked them.

"Robin!" called Starfire. But robin didn't hear her. He was too busy chasing his two sisters.

"Lilly! Rachael!" called Robin

"Dick!" called Lilly as she pounced on him.

"Come on we need to get out of here." said Rachael "We are going back to our old ways. You in or out?" Robin thought back to his friends and how close he came to let them see the real Robin.

"I'm in." He said

**meanwhile**

The team was back at the tower. The were trying to figure out where Robin was. They had called the Titans East, and Kid Flash. Kid was there almost immediately.

"Where's Robin?" He asked

"He chased after Hawkeye and this criminal we were going after." said Raven

"Who?" asked Kid

"This girl everyone called Lilly." said Beast boy.

"Shit!" muttered Speedy as the Titans East walked in.

"What?" asked Starfire

"Hawkeye, and Sparrow, are criminals. Robin was a criminal at one time too. He stole food, money, anything of monetary value so he and his sisters could eat." said Speedy.

"What do you mean?" asked Cyborg

"Well Cy, Robin at one time was an orphan. After a time in the Gotham juvenile detention center, he stated to steal so he wouldn't have to relied on anyone. He couldn't take life in there. He just needed to do something. So he and Hawkeye would steal to survive and so they could eat." said Kid

"When Batman found him he was breaking in. He actually broke into the bat cave and was able to subdue Batman, just to be knocked out be Agent A." said Speedy

"Wow." said Raven "I had no idea. I saw bits and pieces of his memories when he let his mind relax, but I had no idea it was that bad."

"It was worse." said Speedy

"But not as bad as the failsafe." said Kid rubbing his arms.

"Yeah, nothing was as bad as that." said Speedy

"Wait what was Failsafe?" asked Beast boy

"A few years ago, Our mentors decided to put us through a training exercise. The entire team had to got through it. Basically we believed our mentors had died. We slowly had to watch everyone die. After words the mentors told us what happened, but no one was happy. Me and robin 'blew up' and Artemis died." said Kid

"Wow!" said Cy

"Yeah." said Speedy as the Alarm went off again. "Titans GO!"

The titans raced to te scene and the sight in front of them was shocking. There was Robin with Hawkeye, and another girl.

"Grăbește-te! Crap, sunt aici! Trebuie să mergem!" said Robin **(Hurry! Crap, they're here! We gotta go!)**

"OK. Titanii sunt aici. Avem într-adevăr nevoie pentru a merge! Lilly, haide." said Rachael **(OK! Lilly, come on. The titans are here. We really need to go.)**

"Bine, vin." said The girl the presume is Lilly, as she ran out. Robin and Hawkeye went after them.

"Robin!" Yelled Starfire as she fell to her knees.

"Robin, Why?" asked Speedy

"You know why, Speedy. Go into my room and you'll remember." said Robin as he took off leaving flames in his wake.

"Robin don't do this." said Cy

"Too late. I'll already did." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawkeye is not The Hawkeye. Just a name tha came off the top of my head, so sorry for the confusion. Also R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm Min. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favored this story. I love you guys. I seriously started to dance when I saw had new people favorite this story, but I would like to have more reviews. Seriously people, REVEIW! Also I just noticed in my summary I put 'robin starts to change' so basically he changes really quickly as seen in the last few chapters. Just to let you know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What did Robin mean when he said go into my room and you'll find out?" asked Cyborg<p>

"I don't really know." said Speedy.

"I have a feeling, but until we see what it is I can't be sure." said Kid flash

"OK. Here is Robins room." said Beast boy. The entire team walked in and were surprised by what they saw. There were scorch marks on the walls. There was huge dents in the walls and floor was trashed.

"Oh my god." said Speedy

"So that's why he ran." said Kid Flash

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire

"A few years ago, Robin stated to act different. We confronted him, and he got so mad the room burst into flames. If you haven't noticed, he rarely shows any emotion." said Kid "Its to not hurt you guys."

"Wow. This really puts why he doesn't joke, into new light. I mean we made fun of him for not having a sense of humor." said Beast Boy "I feel really bad now."

"Yes, it also explains why he doesn't let anyone come close, emotionally, to him." said Starfire

"Yeah, your right Starfire." said Raven "I just noticed that. I knew he put people at a safe distance, emotionally, but now I know why."

"Well, we did our fair share as kids too." said Speedy "Don't feel too bad." Just then the alarm went off again.

"Lets go." said Speedy

They raced to the spot. As they did, they saw the buildings around them go up in flames. Cyborg covered his mouth as the city he knew by heart went up in flames. They saw Robin, Hawkeye, and Lilly standing in the middle of the destruction. Robin and Lilly had flames shooting out of their hands.

"Robin, stop!" yelled Speedy as the smoke got to him.

"Why? Why should I?" said Robin "I don't belong on the good side. I almost killed you last time this happened. A few days ago, I almost lit beast boy on fire! I can't be good, if I almost kill everyone I get close too! Next it could be you or Star. I won't let any else get hurt!" shouted Robin as the flames got more intense.

"You might not be in total control, but I know you won't hurt us." said Cy

"Cy, You don't understand. I have been like this since I was a kid but I didn't get easier it got harder. I can't let you guys get hurt anyone." said Robin

"I do." said Beast boy. "Feeling out of control, when all you want is to control it. Trust us let us help you!" shouted Beast boy. Robin seemed to contemplate this, then he turned and ran through the fire to them. Lilly ran through the flames as their sister stared at them with burning eyes.

"I'm so sorry." said Robin as he ran to Speedy and fell against him, exhausted. Lilly ran to kid and threw her arms around him. Rachael walked over and as soon she was out of the flames, She saw her old friends and raced up to BB and gave him a hug. All the sudden Speedys' costume started to smoke. Robin noticed and let go of Speedy.

"Told you I'm not in total control of my powers." said Robin

"Its OK." said Speedy. "Remember, we put up with Lilly when she threw that fit and got herself and all of us yelled at for using our powers to stop her."

"Oh, shut up! I wasn't that bad." said Lilly

"Yes, you were!" yelled Speedy, Robin, Kid, and Rachael screamed all together.

"Would you guys mind teaching me how to control this crazy power?" asked Robin

"No problem." said Starfire "We would love to help you."

"Crap!" yelled Lilly as she took off. Robin and Hawkeye knowing what she was talking about took off after her.

"Whats going on?" asked Bumblebee

"Slade!" yelled Hawkeye

"Run!" yelled Lilly "He's gaining on us!"

"Coming!" yelled both sets of teams. They got to the car and piled in. It was a tight fit but the manage it. The drove through the destruction and were soon back at the tower.

"Why is Slade after you again?" asked Bee

"Well, me and Rachael worked for him, but we turned against him. Now he's after all of us. He thinks that we will go right back to him." said Lilly "He thinks we are that weak-minded."

"I know he is so stupid." laughed Robin

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed." said Speedy

"Me, too." said Lilly and Hawkeye.

"Night." said the rest of the gain.

"When can you start helping me?" asked Robin.

"As soon as tomorrow. We need our rest." said Cy

"Thanks guys. I probably should've told you guys before, huh?" asked Robin

"Maybe. Why didn't you?" asked BB

"I was embarrassed. I'm not used to being out of control. I was always taught to fix things myself. Never ask for help." said Robin in an embarrassed tone.

"It's no problem. We have all been there at one time or another." said Raven

"Night, guys." said BB

"Night." Said the rest as they headed to bed. Robin went to bed. As soon as he closed his eyes, darkness over took him. And it wasn't the good kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Whats gonna happen to Robin? Will he be alright? How will training go for Robin? Right now, I have no clue myself. I have a vague idea of what to do, but I am really open to advice. Also, R&amp;R, please. Other than that enjoy! Oh also, I was thinking of putting Slade in here, Thoughts? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long, I have had no inspiration for this story, and I am sorry for the delay. Also I am not really in the mood to continue this story. I will be writing a squeal. It will be called The Enemy Returns. I hope this really helps. Also Look up Browniesarethebest. She is the best Teen titans and young Justice writers ever. She actually got me into young justice.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robins POV<strong>

As the darkness closes in, I see the light of the circus. Crap, I really hoped this wouldn't happen till tomorrow.I saw my parents soaring through the air. It was my turn now. The roar of the crowd was so loud, it was like the elephants were there. My mom floated closer to us, me and my sisters. Rachael went first. She jumped and twirled and flew through the air. My turn, I jump into my moms waiting arms and I started my routine. As I twirled and flipped and flew through the air. It reminded me of a play, the happy family even though I knew our family was far from it. Soon it was just us kids. We preformed a play of us kids fighting. Our moves told the story. Soon it was time for the final. Me and Lilly weren't allowed to preform this round because it was too dangerous for us. I hear a weird grinding above me and I see the wires breaking.

"Mami, tati, Rachael, firele! firele!"* I shout to them. As they fall, I close my eyes. I sit up in my bed with a gasp. Thank god, Our rooms were sound proof. I saw the walls were covered in scorched marks again. I get out of bed and put on my civics clothes. I wore my mask instead of my traditional sunglasses. It was only 2:30 in the morning. I walk into the kitchen to see Speedy awake.

"What are you doing awake?" I ask him

"I couldn't sleep." said Speedy "Why are you up and in civics clothes?"

"I had the nightmare again and I don't want to go back to sleep." I said

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm sorry, Robin." said Speedy

"Its alright, In a few I will try to go back to sleep." I said

"Hey, how come I didn't here the screams?" asked Speedy

"Sound proof walls." I say "Batman put them in, in case I had one of my dreams."

"Oh, does every room have them?" asked Speedy

"Nope, only my room." I say

"Night Robin." said Speedy as he headed for his room.

"Night." I say as I head to my room. As I enter my room, I strip into my PJs and fall asleep. Next thing I know its morning. I put on my civics clothes knowing they will be ruined as soon as we start to train.

"Ready to learn, all three of you?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, I'm ready." said Lilly

"Me, two." said Rachael

"Me as well." I say.

"Why are you wearing civilian clothes?" ask KF

"Because our suits will be destroyed." I say as Lilly and Rachael agree.

"OK." says Cyborg

"Lets get started." said Star. God, I love her. Wait did I just say that? As we head out of the tower, the sand starts to smoke. I know I'm not doing it. I look at Lilly, shocked to see that the smoke was coming from her. I grab her hand and give her a warning look. I knew the others saw but I couldn't let Lilly burn down the tower.

"OK, How do you guys get the fire to start?" asked Cyborg

"Umm, it normally starts when our emotions get to great." I say

"What do you mean?" ask speedy

"When our emotions are at an all time high, Like we're mad, or overjoyed, the fire comes out as a way for us to show our emotions, without having to really show it." I say "It gets really bad when we are really upset."

"OK, Well the first way is to control your emotions. When do you first notice it starting?" asked Raven

"Huh?" asked Rachael

"When does it actually start?" asked BB in a way that made more sense.

"When we get scared." said Lilly

"Okay, how do you stop it?" asked Star

"We don't." said Rachael

"Were you able to control as kids?" asked BB

"Yes, Until Mami and Tati died." I said

"OK, how did you control it then?" asked Cyborg

"We weren't afraid." said Rachael

"I'm afraid to hurt you guys." said Lilly to KF and the others.

"So are we." said Rachael

"Let go of that fear." instructed Raven.

"Is that what you did?" I ask not being able help myself.

"Yes." said Raven

"Cool." said Lilly

"lets practice." I say as I let go of all the fear. I remembered that my friends, no family, was right here. I just let go. Of all emotions and soon the air around me was burning. I heard crackling and was shocked to see my hair was on fire. I look over to see Rachael and Lilly looking exactly like me. I couldn't believe I was actually able to control it. Well at least use it and not hurt anyone. I look over to Star and she starts to smile. I grin back at her, and soon the flames intensified. Crap and I was just starting to control it. I cooled off and saw the flames dying away.

**A few days Later.**

It has been a few days since we started to train our powers. It has been hard, but I have my friends right there beside me and my families. Even if I did accidentally, on purpose set Beast boy on fire. We started to fight with me and my sisters using our powers. I really enjoy the fact that me and star are closer. Oh and The shocker is that BB and Raven together. I know it shocked all of us. Also, Rachael and Speedy are together, along with cyborg and Bumblebee. So isn't Lilly and Kid Flash. And they said they would never get together. Whos laughing now, huh Lilly?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: So I will write a sequel but I don't know when. Maybe soon. I also plan to finish<strong> **my other stories. Enjoy and as Always R&R. Heres a few ideas for the sequel. Also The * means its in Romanian. Translation, Mommy, Daddy, The wires! The wires!  
><strong>

**A) Slade comes back**

**B) An old foe like Tony Zucco comes to play.**

**C) An old friend *Meghan/Superboy* comes to visit bring some unwanted guest with them.**

**D) Batman comes.**


End file.
